


A Day in the Life of a Mutant

by hopelesscharger



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: We take a look into a day in the lives of five different mutants.





	A Day in the Life of a Mutant

Kate is sixteen. Her mutation surfaced just a couple of days ago. Her parents are arguing downstairs again. Jacob, her father, thinks they should contact Sentinel Services, and get an understanding on how to handle their daughter's mutation. Her mother, Katherine, wants to buy Katie colored contacts to make her now gold, shimmering eyes appear blue-gray once more. 

She paces, anxiety welling up in her stomach. Her eyes could glow brighter than any man made light she'd ever seen before, perhaps even blindingly so. She couldn't fully control it yet, so she was wearing the dimmest pair of pool goggles her mom could find at the store. 

Some time passes, and her mom sits down on the bedside with her. They've ordered color contacts. It's going to be okay. She'll go to school again soon. She'll live normally.

They hope.

* * *

 

Jake is eighteen. He's a college freshman. He's gotten into his dream school, and managed to keep his mutation, creating a corrosive acid from his hands that harms anything but himself, under wraps (something he's proud of, considering it's such a destructive power). 

He sees all the student organizations lined up with their little booths like a stereotypical college movie. He spots one out of the corner of his eye, and turns to look. "Mutant-Human Alliance." Three people are sitting at it, a girl with big, curly hair, another girl with short blonde hair in a bob, and one guy who, upon closer inspection as he talks, seems to have a tongue that looks like a snake's. 

He thinks about going over there. He's never known anyone else who's a mutant before, or, at least anyone who he knows is one. He begins to take a step over, when he sees a group of guys in polo shirts and khaki shorts step over. The girl with the bob looks to grow increasingly upset as they speak, and the guy puts a hand on her shoulder, though none of the three look happy. The guys knock the pamphlets over the table, scattering them in the grass, and laugh, leaving. 

Jake turns the other way and doesn't approach the table. Maybe he can move to Mexico, or somewhere else that's a bit more accepting, after he gets his Bachelor's degree.

* * *

 

Jessica is twenty-eight. She's gotten a job, recently, in an office at a local bank. She helps people set up their accounts, and other related matters. She's browsing a news article on her computer right quick. It's about anti-mutant sentiment being on the rise. The water in her bottle begins to shake as she reads. She calms herself. The water calms too.

Into her office come some of the bank's clients. A mom and a dad- Mr. and Mrs. Perkins- both  in their early fifties, and their son, a teenage boy who they introduce as Jeff. "He's starting to look for his first job, so we want to open him up a bank account," Mr. Perkins explains. 

Jessica nods, and makes small talk, while trying to ignore the black t-shirt with the white cross on it that Mr. Perkins is wearing.

In the small talk, the news comes up, and so anti-mutant sentiment comes up. "They should all just be kicked the hell out of here. Or... something, to make them stop spreading," Mr. Perkins claims, while his wife nods in support and his son looks bored as ever.

Jessica gives small talk, trying not to comment too much on their topic of choice, and tries to keep the water in her bottle still.

* * *

 

Rowan is seventeen. His mutant powers developed a year ago, but eventually his parents found out. He ran away, and is currently at a mutant underground station.

He feels alone. His parents hadn't reacted well, and he doesn't know if they'll ever see them again. He doesn't know what the future holds for him in Mexico. 

Another guy sits down on the bed beside him. "Hey. I'm Max. Looks like we'll be making our trip together, huh?"

Suddenly, Rowan feels a lot less alone.

* * *

 

Jenna is twelve. She doesn't know she's a mutant yet. Her powers won't develop for another two years. Mutations are random, and it's not always extremely common for two siblings to have the x-gene without any mutant lineage, but sometimes it happens.

She doesn't know she's a mutant yet, but what she does know is that her older sister Kendall is being kicked out for being one, and both of the younger girls are upset about it, and their baby brother is crying because of all the yelling.

"I will not have a mutant living under this roof! Think of how you could hurt your sister, Kendall! She doesn't need some soulless mutie around to corrupt her!"

In two years, their mother will be telling Jenna an eerily similar speech, and Jenna and Kendall will be reunited.

 


End file.
